Hitherto, there is known a hybrid vehicle including a transmission that transmits a rotation of an engine while changing the rotation speed thereof. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a hybrid vehicle driving device including a transmission mechanism which transmits a rotation of an internal combustion engine to a power dividing mechanism while changing the rotation speed thereof, a first transmission shaft which transmits power from the internal combustion engine to the transmission mechanism, and a second transmission shaft which transmits power output from the transmission mechanism to the power dividing mechanism.